Teen Life
by CharmedAngels
Summary: Piper Halliwell is the Leader of the most popular clique at Charming High. Every thing is going perfect in her life, however one thing is missing. This is the story of the fateful life of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Rated for later chapters.
1. The First Meeting

Summary: Piper Halliwell is the Leader of the most popular clique at Charming High. Every thing is going perfect in her life, however one thing is missing. This is the story of the fateful life of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

A/N: I do not own the Charmed characters or script. They would belong to the Charmed Production Staff.

Chapter One: The Fateful Meeting

It is the first day of junior year for Piper Halliwell at Charming High School. She and her clique are standing around her locker. Just then the new kid on the block Leo Wyatt walks toward the group.

"Excuse me; I'm new to the school I was wondering if you could please point me in the direction of room 201"

Being the Leader of the most popular clique at the school, she just looked at him like he was a fly on the wall.

"Who are you?"

"O I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt"

_Wow he's pretty cute. _Thought Piper

Sort of smiling but maintaining her image. "Well room 201 is that way" She points down the hall.

He holds out his hand toward her. She grabs his hand and they shake hands. "Thank you". He walks in there.

The homeroom bell rings and the rest of the clique are shocked at her behavior. This is new to them as they have never seen her be this nice to someone who is not in the clique. Piper and the rest of the group walk into their homeroom, room 201.

Remembering the rules of the clique, _To bad he has to be on a sports team_ thinks Piper.

Just as Piper was thinking about that certain rule Leo was thinking to himself about joining the soccer team.

**Period 7: Lunch **

To try to get in with the soccer team Leo decides to sit with the team and Piper sits with her clique. Just them Piper's friend Marissa comes up to talk to her.

"So Leader, what was up with this morning?"

"What do you mean." responds Piper

"It isn't normally your character to talk to the new kids."

"Well I was being polite"

Looking skeptically toward Piper "Ok then,".

"So Marissa, how was your summer vacation."

"It was okay"

**Period 8: A free period**

Piper decides to spend this free period in the library. She walks over to a table and sits there and starts to work on her homework. Just then Leo walks in and goes to the bookshelf nearest her and looks at books. Piper decides to approach him.

"I see you have made your way to the library" says Piper

"Yea" He goes back to picking out books for a certain class.

She looks at him "What are you doing?"

"Looking for some light reading" He picks out some heavy books for light reading. "So how long have you gone here?"

"A while" she looks at the books he has chosen "Why are you picking out such large books?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at the books he has in his arms.

"Those books are huge."

"Yea a little bit" He pauses "Just wondering do you know when soccer tryouts are."

"Of course, they are today after school."

"After school on the field" she nods "I guess the summer training is going to pay off after all" He says just low enough that Piper doesn't hear.

"Are you trying out?"

"Yeah"

_YES_!!!! Piper thinks to herself.

Leo looks at the books he has in his hands and puts back everyone he has except the one about soccer. "Well I better go."

"Ok. See you later" Piper responds.

**After school: Soccer tryouts**

Piper is sitting on the bleachers with her clique.

"Just think I might not be single anymore" says Piper.

"What do you mean?" responds Marissa

"Well one of these guys could be a star and you know how I like the best of the best."

The tryouts have started and their coach can tell that Leo is the best one out there. After tryouts have finish coach is calling the team roster as they are getting ready to leave.

"On the team we have Jose, Martin, Steve, Adam, Ralph, Michael, Bill and Leo. Now for positions, Jose on defense, Martin midfield, Steve defense, Adam left forward, Ralph midfield, Michael defense, Bill right forward, and finally Leo center forward. Congratulations, practice tomorrow."

_YES_ Leo thinks to himself.

The coach dismisses them and Leo gathers his things and starts walking to his car. Piper and the clique follow him out to the car. He notices them there.

"Hello." He turns toward them

"Hey" Piper responds "Great job today."

He smiles "Thanks…I'm sorry I never caught your name."  
"I'm Piper, Piper Halliwell, Leader of my group of friends."

"Well it was nice to meet you Piper and Piper's friends and thank you maybe I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"


	2. Welcome To The Clique

It is the following day in homeroom. Both Piper and Leo are extremely happy that he made the team. Piper and her clique are talking before homeroom begins.

"Leo was amazing at tryouts, and he made center-forward. Impressive" said Marissa

"I know", Piper said half squealing.

"That means he is automatically in the clique." Marissa responded.

"Exactly."

Piper gets up from her seat and goes over to Leo.

"Hey Leo can I talk to you for a second"

He looks toward her.

"Sure, what about"

"Well since you made center-forward on the soccer team you are instantly admitted to my clique. You want to join? The final decision is yours."

_Good going Piper, as if you don't seem conceited enough you had to say my clique._

He thinks for a minute making Piper even more nervous that he will say no.

"Sure, I will join."

"Sweet. Now that you are in sit with us at lunch today and you can meet everybody."

"Okay."

**Period 7: Lunch **

Piper and the clique are sitting down at there table eating lunch. It is extremely silent so Piper decides to break it.

"Leo, how do you like it here at Charming High?"

"It's cool. I miss my old friend though"

"Oh, well you have friends here."

"I know. It's just those friends I have known since pre-k so I have been with them all my life. How long have you all lived here?"

"Our whole lives."

"That's cool so what do you do around here for fun?"

"Go to the park, beach or movies. Whatever we feel like doing at times."

"What about dance clubs or parties?"

"We always have parties at the dance clubs."

"Nice" he smile to her

"You have to come to them they are a whole bunch of fun."

"It's possible." He looks at her and goes back to eating his lunch.

Piper has a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean by that? Wait before you answer, rule time. My name is not Piper to you or anyone else it's Leader. Second, only my boyfriend can call me Piper. Third never question me. Forth, you must come to all of our parties.

Leo looks up in disbelief but holds what he wants to say back.

"Don't forget the other rule about dating Leader." Said Marissa, "If you are going out with someone the guy must give the girl a promise ring."

"Right. Thanks Marissa."

Leo still looks in disbelief. However Piper can tell that there is something there that he wants to say but isn't.

"What do you want to say?"

"Nothing." Then he waits a minute, "Leader."

"Yea"

"I wasn't asking a question."

_Wow way to be straight forward why don't you just up and leave now seeing as you probably are going to get kicked out._ Thought Leo

"Oh okay. That's all you wanted to say?"

"Yes."

Piper is still able to tell that he is holding something back from her.

"No that's not, what do you want to say?"

He is still looking toward her, thinking carefully what to say next as not to get kicked out on his first day.

"How long have these rules been in tact?"

"20 years" responds Piper.

"Because I find them," he pauses again to think, "restricting and just plain barbaric." He waits a minute and then gets up. "I need to go now Leader." He leaves the table.

"Do we need to change them?"

Marissa piped up quickly with an answer. "I don't think so Leader. They are great and he's new so he needs to get used to them just like we all had to when we first joined."

Piper gets up from the table and walks around and finds Leo. She coughs to try to get his attention. But Leo is so into his thoughts he doesn't hear he coughing. When she realizes this she walks up to him.

"Hey."

He looks up.

"Hey" saying as he looks straight in front of him.

"I wanted to say I agree with you about the rules. But they are not barbaric, just medieval."

He smiles looking the same way. "Same difference, anymore rules I should know about?"

"Well there is one, not really tradition but destiny. This destiny is the center-forward and Leader date."

"Oh, well I'll see what I think about that in the future."

She smiles and nods and turns to walk away. He turns around to face her.

"So when is the next party?"

She turns to face him.

"Tonight at my house."

"Where's your place and do I need to bring anything?"

"Just bring yourself and I live at 1329 Prescott Street."

"Okay. Do you have a pool where I would need a suit or anything?"

"Yes I have a pool and a hot tub."

"So should I bring a suit."

"Sure you can."


	3. Party Time

Later that night at the party, Piper is talking to her friends and notices Leo there not talking to anybody and decides to walk over to him.

"I'm glad you could make it."

He smiles.

"I wouldn't miss it." He mumbles under his breath so that Piper cannot hear it, "More like I can't miss it."

"Come on, stop sitting there and meet everyone."

"I'm fine." She can tell he is a little shy.

"Come on, everyone is so nice they won't bother you." He still doesn't want to.

"Well, I know you and that's all."

"Then why don't we talk for a bit."

"Okay so who are all of these people by names?"

"We have Craig, Marissa, John, Stacy, Mario, Dan, Jo, Maria. Oh and my sisters are here Prue and Phoebe and Catherine who was the previous Leader."

"Oh."

"Hey babe" comes an unfamiliar voice to Leo, however Piper instantly recognizes it as Catherine.

"Hey Catherine, Leo this is Catherine, Catherine this is Leo."

"I was wondering who this was."

She leans toward Piper and whispers in her ear.

"He's cute how and when did he make it in?"

Piper whispers back.

"He is the center-forward." Then she turns her attention to Leo "I will be right back."

_I wonder what they are talking about._ Thought Leo.

Piper and Catherine walk off.

"You like him?"

"He's hot. If he doesn't go out with you, I will go out with him." She slightly laughs.

"Funny. But I told him the rules today, he said they were barbaric."

"Yea slightly, but more medieval."

"That's what I said. Then about the center-forward rule, he said he would have to think about it."

"Who wouldn't go out with you? You're amazing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Piper smiles

"Try telling Leo that."

"He'll realize in due time. So when is the pool going to be open?"

"It has been open just no one has been going in."

"They are waiting for you darling."

Piper has her suit on so she goes into the pool and everyone else follows. Leo goes upstairs to change and walks down and outside to the pool and everyone sees his amazing six pack. Leo does a cannon ball and gets Craig and the guys all wet.

"Was I just dreaming?" Catherine says

"Definitely not" responds Piper staring at his six pack.

"He's sexy"

"Yes he is. Tell me Catherine why does he have to think?"

"I don't know."

Leo swims underwater to her and tickles her sides slightly but Piper doesn't know it is him and he swims away. She doesn't mind however. Then he swims back over to her.

"So what should I know about you?" says Leo

"What do you want to know about me" Piper responds.

"I don't know any thing you want to tell me."

"Well I'm a junior, smart and not to sound conceited but I show myself in a nice manner."

"Well at least you don't dress bad like some girls do."

"I know what you mean."

Then he leans closer to her and whispers in her ear.

"Are you always acting like Leader even at home?"

"No. At home I loosen up."

He smiles.

"That's a good thing to know."

He swims away and unknowingly rubs up against her as he swims.

_OMG _thought Piper

Catherine noticed this.

"Did he just…and not notice it?"

"Yes!"

"How did it feel?"

"Amazing!!!"

Catherine laughed and everyone gets out and has a small glass of champagne given to everyone by Piper and in the bottom of her glass is a ring, however she does not know why or who. Eyeing it suspiciously she takes the ring out and cleans it off and puts inside her pocket. Watching her do this Catherine walks over.

"What was that?"

"A ring"

Just then Marissa comes over and hears this conversation.

"Leader was that what I think it was?" said Marissa eagerly

"A ring like I just say but I don't know who it is from."

"Well thinking back to the rule who is supposed to go out with the Leader. Leo's your best guess now. "

"Yea I guess your right."

She sees him from across the room and decides to walk over to him. Even though he is in the middle of a conversation with Craig, she politely interrupts.

"Excuse me Craig, can Leo and I talk for a minute."

Craig nods respectfully and Piper takes Leo aside to talk to him and show him the ring.

"I found this did you give it to me?"

He takes it from her hand and studies it carefully. He waits a minute and then takes out a ring box which is empty.

"Looks like it was me Leader" she shows her happiness by smiling. He places the ring on her right ring finger while saying.

"Leader, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Her smile widens.

Slowly they lean toward each other for a soft kiss.

"Well," says Leo, "why don't you go back and talk to Catherine and Marissa and the girls."

"Ok," she turns around but turns her head back toward him, "I will meet up with you later."

Both of them go over to there respective friends.

"What were you guys talking about while I was talking to Piper?."

"Just about how not to get whipped," responded Craig.

"What do you mean how not to get whipped?"

"Meaning not giving in to Leader's every will."

"Thanks Craig I will have to remember that."

"Girls look at this."

"Wow," said Catherine.

"That's gorgeous was it Leo or no." Marissa perked up.

"It was him." Piper lets out a squeal.

"Leader you just squealed. Aw you really like him."

"I do. I'm just really happy. I mean when I first met him and he asked me for directions I really broke down."

"Because you liked him?"

"Yes!"

"That's adorable."

"I know. What do you think will happen between us?"

"I think you will be very happy together and very rarely am I wrong."

"I know."

Just then she feels someone tap her shoulder. Unknowing it was Leo she turned around with a 'don't bother me' attitude.

"What?" Piper said

"Would you like to dance?" Of course Piper realized it was and she felt embarrassed.

"I would love too. Sorry about the attitude."

Leo places his hands around her back and her hands are around his neck and a slow song comes on. Sadly the party comes to an end.

A.N: Awww the first dance. So sweet. The more reviews the faster chapters come out.


	4. Flirting 101

Summary: Piper Halliwell is the Leader of the most popular clique at Charming High

The next morning quickly approaches them and everyone in the clique is hanging out in their homeroom. The girls decided to rebel against the uniforms forced on them by the school so they shorten up the sleeves and shorten up the skirts. Although on the outside  
Leo seems to enjoy Piper's new skirt, he secretly feels her skirt suits her better at the original length.

Seventh period lunch rolls around and they are all sitting at their table. No seats are available at the table for Leo except the one next to Piper.

"Hey Leo".

"Hey."

"How have your classes been going so far," asked Piper trying to avoid awkwardness which she knew would overcome them.

"They've been going well. How about you?"

"They are going well." The awkwardness that was certain to come came at last. They both sat in silence for a while before Piper turned to Marissa to get her opinion.

"Marissa it is so awkward between us right now. What should I do?"

"Well try to break it some how."

Not knowing that Piper is talking to Marissa about this same subject, Leo turns to Craig and mutters,

"It's so awkward between us."

"It's because you to are new that's all."

Marissa gives advice to Piper and puts her flirting into action. She gets up from her seat and walks over to Craig and sits down in the chair next to him.

"Hi Craig."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much just talking to Leo you?"

"I just have been talking to Leader that's all. Did you know that your dark blue shirt really makes your eyes pop and shows them off really good?"

"No not really. I'm not into fashion like that."

Marissa gives a small chuckle "It's not about fashion."

"Oh I see"

"You know you eyes are your best qualities."

"Thanks Marissa."

She smiles "No problem.

She gets up and walks behind him and puts her right and on his right arm and says to him softly and flirtatiously,

"I'll talk to you later."

Piper notices what Craig's response was to Marissa and decides to use it on Leo.

"Hi Leo"

"Hi Piper."

"What's up?"

"Nothing you?"

"Just talking to Marissa. Did you know that this uniform, as bad as it is to wear it, makes your eyes and hair color stand out?"

"No, sorry I didn't. I'm not really in to that kind of thing and I don't really care what a lot of people think of me."

"Well if you care about what I think, your eyes and your hair are your best physical features."

She leans down and whispers,

"I'll talk to you later."

She leaves and goes to the library where she knows Leo will be eighth period.

It becomes eighth and Piper sees Leo and waves to him, however he just slightly nods and goes to work on his homework. Knowing that Leo probably things she is quite the fool, she decides to text Catherine.

"I am a failure."

"No your not."

"As a girlfriend, I am"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because all Leo and I do is smile at each other."

"Well you two are new and it's always a little awkward at the beginning."

"But what do I do?"

"Just be yourself and don't try to be someone or something your not."

"Ok."

With Catherine's advice in mind, Piper gains the courage to walk over to Leo.

"So what are you working on?"

"Just some homework for Global History how about you?"

"Science."

"Cool"

"I know this is going to seem really random, but what happened today at lunch was not me whatsoever. I'm sorry"

He pats the chair next to him, signaling her to sit down and she does.

"It's okay, it has just been a little weird between us that's all."

"Trust me I know what you mean. There is another dance party tomorrow night, this time at a dance club, you want to come?"

"Um sure, where is the dance club?"

"On Hollywood Avenue, it's called Nightlife."

"Sweet, I will definitely be there."

Later that night Piper, Leo and the clique all go to Nightlife for the dance party. Everyone dances the night away and Piper and Leo connect like they never had before.


	5. Meeting the Family

A/N: We don't own any of the characters or scripts from Charmed, the Charmed Production Staff does

A/N: We don't own any of the characters or scripts from Charmed, the Charmed Production Staff does. We only own the characters we made.  
After an amazing night at the party, Piper decides to bring Leo to meet Grams the next morning. Grams and her sisters meet him and they all think extremely highly of each other. After meeting Piper's grandmother and sisters they walk out to the hallway and stand by the door talking.  
"I did. It was very nice meeting your sisters and grandmother."Leo said  
"At least you know a little more about me now."Piper replied  
"Yea."  
She smiles at him. He smiles back and leans down slowly and kisses her softly on the lips. They break and Piper smiles again.  
"I guess I will talk to you later then."She says  
"Okay bye."He says back  
"Bye."  
He leaves. She is there with her family and she walks over to Phoebe and hugs her.  
"Thank you for being on your best behavior."Piper said to Phoebe  
Prue notices something in her eyes that was never there before with any other guy.  
"Well I had to be. If not you and Grams would've killed me."Phoebe replied  
"You're right."  
Phoebe and Grams leave and Piper is on the couch giving off that same energy. Prue sits down across from her.  
"You seem very cheery. There's something different about you when you're with Leo."Prue spoke  
"What do you mean?"Piper replied  
"You give off a different energy level when you're with Leo. You seem so much happier than you ever were!"  
"Really? It's just...I mean..."  
"What are you trying to do sis?"  
"Say what I feel but I can't. I mean I know we have been dating only a small time and haven't even gone out yet but I feel..."  
"You feel...?"  
"That's the thing, I can't put the right word there."  
"Lol."  
"Maybe one day I can."  
Prue walks over and sits down on the couch with Piper. Then they turn and face each other.  
"You really like him don't you?"said Prue  
"I guess you could say that."replied Piper  
"Well try and explain it to me as good as you can."  
"Ok. Well you know about the other guys that you say were bou toys?"  
"No only the last two were boy toys!"  
"What do you think the others were?"  
"Boyfriends. Just not the ones you deserve."  
"So anyways. Well with them (meaning the boy toys) I just felt like I was with Craig and just friends but of course they would do whatever I wanted them to do so I had them stay around, but with Leo that feeling goes away and we are together because we want to be."  
Prues smiles."Aww. That's so adorable."  
"I guess you're right."Piper's cell starts to ring and she looks at the caller id. It was Leo.  
"Give me one second Prue."She answers it."Piper Halliwell how may I help you."  
"Hello Ms. Halliwell. How are you?"  
"Hey Leo i'm fine how are you?"  
"I'm good. So what does/did your family think of me today?"  
"They love you. Especially Prue."she sort of laughs  
"I love your laugh."  
She is silent not sure of how to respond.  
"Piper. You still there."  
"Yea. Sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"What's up."  
"Nothing much here. You."  
"Nothing I'm just talking with Prue."  
"Oh well I don't want to interupt you so I'll talk to you later okay."  
"No it's fine. We can talk."  
"No really I don't want to pull you awayfrom your family."Just then they both hear his mother calling him to help her with the dishes.  
"Okay well I hear your mom so I'll let you go. Bye."She hangs up."Oh My God he is so sweet."  
"Why what'd he say?"asks Prue  
"I told him I was talking to you and he said I will let you go and I said no it's okay and he said "No really I don't want to pull you away from your family". How sweet was that."  
"Wow he's really different!"  
"In a good way right?"  
"Yes of course!"  
Piper smiles."Good."There is a silence and Piper breaks it by asking"Prue am I lucky?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Am I lucky?"  
"Do you mean about Leo or in general?"  
"Both."  
"Even if you weren't lucky, you still could have always had Leo and yea you are lucky."  
Piper smiles."Thanks Prue."  
Prue smiles back."No problem."


	6. How long have you known them?

It's monday morning and Piper is in her car driving to school. While waiting at the red lights she looks out of her window. She may have grew up her, but she still gets lost looking at the houses of her friends and people she's known for years. The light changes to green and on her way to the school she thinks about her and Leo.

"It's to quiet in here."She thinks to herself. She decides to turn on the radio to one of her favorite stations fly 92.3 and when she does Girlfriend by: Avril Lavigne is playing. When she gets to school she turns the radio off and gets out of the car after getting what she'll need for her classes out. She walks

into homeroom where the whole group is.

Homeroom/First Period:

"Morning Leader. Morning Craig."Marisa says.

"Morning."Piper responds.

"Hi."Craig answers back.

Marisa turns to Craig."How was your weekend?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good."

While Marisa turned to talk to Craig, Piper took advantage and turned and started talking to Leo."So Leo did you enjoy yourself this weekend?" She asks.

"Yea."He answers. She smiles at him. He smiles back at her. Silence then falls between them."Piper can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."They get up and go out into the hallway so that no one overhears them.

"How long have you known Marisa and Craig?"

"Since Freshman year. Why do you ask?"

"What have they been like since Freshman year?"At this Piper looks slightly confused."Sorry what I meant have they been like asa good of friends as

you can get? Or very seperate?"

"Sort of seperate. Craig likes to keep to himself."

"Well I know i'm a guy and nomally don't know these things, but I think Marisa wants to get closer to him and he's shutting her out."

"So? I have known that it's not my place to get involved in."

"Maybe we can try and help starting tomorrow. Okay?"

"You can try. And if you succeed all the power to you but I can't do that to my friends and have it not work out."

"Alright. I understand your reasoning."

"But if you want to do it go ahead."She walks away but not to the classroom.

"Where are you going? We have class starting in a couple minutes."

"For a walk."

"Try not to get caught. I'll take notes for you."

"Thank you."She says. After that he walks into the classroom and takes his seat. She walks around and runs into the principal.

"Ms. Halliwell. Shouldn't you be in class right now."Mr. Martin asks Piper.

"I can't."She responds.

"And why not? Is everything alright?"

"Yea it's fine. I just need to walk that's all."

"Alright. You have my permission for this period. But this period only!"He turns around and is about to walk away when he hears her speak again.

"Sir, can I have two more periods as well?"She looks away like she's about to cry.

"Why Ms. Halliwell?"

"I don't think I can handle going in to class. And my friends will take notes for me."

"And why may I ask that you can't go to class? Something has got to be wrong if you can't go to periods 1, 2, or 3."

"Because a situation is occuring which I want no part of sir."

"I'm sorry, but I can only allow first period."

"Please sir!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell. The school can't allow it."Mr. Martin turns around and walks away. The bell rings and first period ends.

Second Period:

"Did you do anything?"Piper asks when he sits down in his seat.

"No today is observation...just watching them but I don't know if i'm going to do anything or not yet. I told you that earlier."Leo says.

"Oh."

"Yea. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"He asks a little nervous although Piper couldn't tell. She's taken aback but then collects herself."I would love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30?"Leo offers

"Sounds good to me."She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Lunch:

Craig, Marisa, Piper, and Leo are sitting closely together talking and the rest of the group is in the other seats.

"What the..."Marisa says.

"What?"

Marisa gets out her phone and checks it. She has a text message from her mom and she reads it."I uh...I...i've got to go."She looks really sad and on the verge of tears. Piper is shocked. Marisa gets up fast throws her trash out and then starts to walk away from the table but she falls because someone didn't throw their empty soda can away. No one at the table moves. "Wow thanks guys."She thinks to herself. She gets up and leaves.

"I wonder what that was about."Piper says mostly to herself.

"I don't know."Leo says in answer to Piper.

After school Piper and Leo go out on their date and it goes great. 


	7. The difference in Marisa

Tuesday Morning:

The gang is sitting in their seats talking lowly and they see Marisa walk in, in a slightly different school uniform than she normally wears.

Piper walks over to Marisa."Marisa what happened?"She asks. Piper looks at everyone and sends them away.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."She lies to one of her closest friends because she doesn't want to talk about what's really bothering her.

Piper looks at her in disbelief."Ok then."Marisa is dressed kind of slutty and even the guys can tell.

Lunch:

Everyone is sitting the exact same way they were sitting yesterday.

Leo whispers to Piper"So what was yesterday about?"

Piper shakes her head"So Marisa...you changed your uniform."Piper was just stating the obvious.

"Yea. You like?"Marisa asks.

"I guess."

"Great! Well I have to go. See you guys later."She gets up and winks at all the guys except Leo and then walks out.

"Ok bye."Piper says to the place where Marisa had just stood a couple seconds ago.

Sorry for a short filler chapter. You know what would make me write more faster...if you click that little blue button. 


End file.
